The present disclosure relates to an electronic hydraulic brake system, and more particularly, to an electronic hydraulic brake system which is capable of transferring oil pressure to a main master cylinder even though no power is applied to an electronic control unit (ECU), and performing manual bleeding even in a state where power is cut off for an after service of a vehicle.
In general, an electronic hydraulic brake system senses a pedal pressure of a driver through a sensor, and then adjusts a brake pressure of each wheel using a hydraulic modulator, in response to the pedal pressure of the driver.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0104982 published on Oct. 30, 2007 and entitled “Control apparatus for valve in electro-hydraulic brake system”.